The present invention relates to landscaping timbers and, more particularly, to interlocking landscaping timbers that link end-to-end with the aid of long spikes that are driven through aligned apertures in the ends of two linked timbers and into the ground.
Landscaping timbers of the above-described type are typically used for forming a barrier at an edge or around a perimeter of an area that has a layer of ground-covering material, such as shredded or chipped wood or the like. For example, children""s outdoor play areas frequently have a two-inch to six-inch thick layer of shredded wood on the ground to create a shock-absorbing surface for children to land on when jumping or falling from play gyms, swing sets, or other play equipment. In this type of installation, the perimeter of the play area is usually surrounded by a barrier of landscaping timbers to contain the ground-covering material in the play area so that rain and runoff resulting from precipitation do not wash the ground-covering material out of the play area.
The landscaping timbers for children""s play areas and the like typically are molded of plastic. The timbers generally have interlocking end portions that have apertures extending vertically therethrough for receiving long metal spikes. The spikes both secure the timbers to one another and also secure the timbers to the ground. Typically the spikes are two to three feet long and about three-quarters of an inch in diameter. Accordingly, the spikes are relatively heavy. When shipping a set of such landscaping timbers and spikes within the same carton, it is generally necessary to secure the spikes within the carton so that they are not free to move about. Alternatively, the spikes must be packaged in separate cartons from the timbers, which necessitates additional shipping cartons and materials. It would be desirable to eliminate the requirement of separate packaging for the spikes and the need to secure the spikes within a carton of timbers.
Another characteristic of many types of landscaping timbers is that they form a barrier not only for ground-covering material but also for water. As a result, at times of heavy rain, runoff can be trapped within the area surrounded by a chain of landscaping timbers and in low-lying areas can accumulate to sufficient depth to run over the tops of the timbers. Since many ground-covering materials are made of wood and therefore float, the materials can escape.
Many outdoor play areas having a perimeter barrier of landscaping timbers also include some type of ramp at an opening in the barrier so that persons in wheelchairs can easily enter the play area. The ramp should be securely affixed to the ground so that it does not move about.
The present invention seeks to meet the needs mentioned above. In a first aspect of the invention, a landscaping timber is provided having a storage compartment for storing an elongate spike used with the timber, such that the spike is prevented from moving relative to the timber. Thus, a set of the timbers can be packaged in a carton along with the spikes, and the spikes are prevented from shifting around in the carton. The invention thereby eliminates the necessity of undertaking separate packaging operations to secure the spikes in the carton or of using separate cartons for the spikes.
In another aspect of the invention, a landscaping timber is provided having one or more weep vents in the bottom ground-engaging surface of the timber. The timber thus allows water to flow under the timber so that the water does not accumulate and cause ground-covering material to flow over the timber.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a ramp assembly for a landscaping timber system for providing wheelchair access to a play area or the like enclosed by the landscaping timbers. The ramp assembly includes a threshold member that mates at its opposite ends with the ends of two landscaping timbers, and a pair of wedge-shaped ramps each having an inclined upper surface that slopes upward from a thin end to a thick end of the ramp, the thick ends of the ramps being attached to the central portion of the threshold member, the ramps including apertures for receiving spikes therethrough into the ground. Preferably, the central portion of the threshold member defines a substantially horizontal support surface spaced above a ground-engaging bottom of the threshold member and having apertures for receiving spikes therethrough into the ground, and the ramps have attachment portions that overlie the support surface of the threshold member and that have apertures positioned to be aligned with the apertures in the threshold member such that spikes can be inserted through the aligned apertures and driven into the ground.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a combination of a landscaping timber and a flush-mount adapter configured to mount on an end of the timber. The timber comprises a hollow timber body extending longitudinally from a first end to a second end thereof and having a bottom face for engaging the ground and an opposite top face, and having opposite sides extending between the top and bottom faces. Each of the ends of the timber body defines an aperture for receiving an elongate rod-shaped spike therethrough such that the landscaping timber can be secured to the ground by driving the spikes through the apertures into the ground, the ends of the timber body being stepped such that the apertures are formed through end portions of the timber body having a height about half that of the timber body between the end portions. The flush mount adapter has a height about half that of the timber body between the end portions and is configured to fit onto one end portion of the timber body so as to give an appearance of a non-stepped end.
Still another aspect of the invention is directed toward an end adapter for a timber that allows the length of the landscaping timber to be reduced. The end adapter has one end configured to receive an end portion of the timber body after one of the ends of the timber body having a spike-receiving aperture is cut off. The opposite end of the adapter has an aperture for receiving the spike therethrough. Thus, the length of the timber can be tailored to the particular requirements of an installation. Preferably, the end adapter has a portion configured to be inserted into an open end of the timber body for mounting the end adapter onto the timber body. Still more preferably, the timber body includes a plurality of hollow sections located one above the other, and the end adapter has a plurality of portions that insert into each of the hollow sections.